Shes Back!
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: A/U sort of...The betrayal between Inuyasha and Kikyou is deeper than anyone really knew. What if Kikyou had a daughter with the man in the cave and that daughter was Kagome? What if Inuyasha imprints on her when she is a baby?...Right now its spotty but please give your opinion so I can give it more detail if asked for!


**I own nothing**

A/U kind of. Its going to be a twist on the story.

The betrayal between Inuyasha and Kikyo goes deeper than Naraku. Kikyo didn't seal Inuyasha to the God tree because she thought that he tried to kill her and took the jewel. She tried to kill him because she thought he took something else from her. Something precious that she loved dearly and could never replace.

The story starts with a prediction...

Inuyasha was lonely. For over a hundred years he has been by himself. Being ridiculed and judged because he was a hanyou. Neither demon nor human and known as a abomination to the world.

So when this old hag told him that he would find happiness he had to listen to her. She predicted that the one he was meant to be with, the one he would imprint on, his soul mate was alive. Not only that but they were meant to have a journey and accomplish something great earning him respect and acceptance

The elation he felt was surreal, but like every good story there is a twist. In this story it is the fact that the _woman_ Inuyasha is supposed to be with is actually a baby. Not just any baby though but the baby of a powerful priestess. A powerful priestess that remained pure even after she broke the celibacy code. Meaning that she was meant to have this baby.

You see she was helping an injured man in a cave when it happened. In the morning she was ashamed of her lack of discretion and left leaving the man that had fallen in love with the priestess heartbroken.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed hidden in the branches of a tree watching the priestess carry her newborn baby. Looking down at them he was skeptical. He jumped down making no noise while trying to get a closer look.

_How could I imprint on a baby? Its impossible! Its irrational! Its wro-_

The thought was stopped as soon as it begun because the priestess carefully moved the baby over her shoulder and he locked eyes with the baby. Her big blue glassy eyes looked right at him and he melted.

He knew he could never leave her. He had to protect her. He had to be her friend when she needed someone. A shoulder to cry on and if she wants, a lover. But if she doesn't that will be okay because as long as she would allow him to stay by her side then he would be the happiest hanyou around.

He was brought out of his daze abruptly when an arrow whistled by his head. "What the fuck!" he cursed looking to see the priestess now in a battle stance with her bow ready to fire again. The baby was in the hands of a child who was now running off to the village.

"Leave" she ordered glaring at the demon who was so close to her baby

He breathed in deeply. How was he going to explain to this priestess that he was meant to be with her daughter? Her newborn daughter that she is obviously very protective over.

He did the only thing he could think of, he raised his hands in a motion for surrender. The priestess seemed surprised at this but still didn't let her guard down. "You cannot have the jewel" she told him sternly "so leave before I purify you"

"I don't want the jewel" he told her honestly

She looked at him skeptically "Then what is it you want?" He made the mistake of briefly looking in the direction the child had taken the baby and the priestess saw and got ready to fire. "you cannot have her!"

"I don't want to hurt her I-I-I-" he stuttered not knowing how to explain it "I want to protect her" he settled on

The priestess raised an eyebrow in question "From what?"

He sighed "Everything"

She lowered her bow "You have imprinted on my daughter youki" she stated not very happily

"Hanyou" he corrected automatically "I'm half demon. Half dog demon to be specific"

She looked at him for a moment "It does not matter I will not have you defiling my daughter. Be gone." she turned to leave

"I can't!" he said frantically "I cant leave her! Do you not realize what imprinting is!"

She paused. She did know what imprinting was and she was hoping she could just leave but it seemed that wouldn't be the case. She was stuck with this hanyou unless her daughter decided to send him away but being a baby she didn't think that would happen anytime soon. He would protect her which is a good thing but she was still skeptical about him being half demon. She had grown up hating demons and she does not want one defiling her daughter.

Slowly she turned her head and looked into the hanyou's begging eyes and she also saw the determination in them. He wasn't going to give up.

"Stay here hanyou." she finally sighed "I will get my daughter"

Inuyasha was relieved and did as told

"Thank you-" he paused not knowing her name

"Kikyo" she told him filling him in "and my daughter is Kagome"

"Kagome" he whispered watching Kikyo leave.

* * *

When she returned with her daughter he held her closely and was happy that she didn't cry but in fact smiled at him and took an immediate liking to his ears. She would play with them until they were sore and even then he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop.

He found out she was smart also. She knew what she could and could not get away with and it seemed she knew Inuyasha couldn't deny her anything. All she had to do was start the process of crying and she would get her way immediately. Kikyo was amused by this. The only time she seemed to ever cry was when she was around inuyasha and not going to get her way.

Months flew by and he visited Kagome and Kikyo everyday. He explained more about imprinting to Kikyo hoping she would accept it and not decide to purify his ass randomly one day because that would suck.

Luckily for him a few days after he imprinted a demon attacked and he protected the village and Kagome earning him some respect and trust from Kikyo.

In those months Kikyo made him a deal. A win win situation for them both. Well mostly her but whatever.

If he were to wish to become human on the jewel then she would allow him to be with her daughter freely and she would be free from her duties of guarding it.

He was skeptical not liking that he couldn't protect Kagome as well as he liked when he was human but he could also tell that Kikyo would not going to allow him to be with her any other way. He may still be her protector but nothing beyond that. She would force him to watch Kagome marry a human male and start a family.

So he reluctantly agreed to her request. They agreed that when Kagome was old enough to be courted he will turn human so he can have a fair shot at being her husband.

Everything seemed at peace and working out for everyone but like in all good stories there is always a villain to mess everything up.

Naraku was his name and destroying the priestess that broke his heart was his game.

He was the human Kikyo conceived Kagome with. At the time he was hanyou but it had been his human night thus his injuries and weakness for human emotions.

Now however, he is a demon. A demon with no remorse. He sees Kikyo and her child and the hanyou who is ALWAYS there with it. He assumed that Kikyo and Inuyasha are now lovers and the hanyou has taken the roles as father to _HIS_ baby.

He came to the conclusion that they all die. Unfortunately even his daughter. He cant bare having any more links to his past. His once good side. It all had to go.

Thus the plan that took place on Kagome first birthday.

He injured Kikyo making her think it was Inuyasha but that's not all. He also made her believe that Inuyasha had killed the child and only wanted the jewel all along.

All the while he made Inuyasha believe that Kikyo was going to leave and take Kagome with her when he was human. That she would simply disappear and he could not stop her. This angered Inuyasha and he stole the jewel to wish to become full demon and take Kagome with him escaping into the forest and never to be seen again.

This plan was foiled when Kikyo shot him with the arrow sealing him to the God tree for hopefully eternity. She died then to be with her daughter and make the jewel disappear. She didn't know that her daughter was alive and in the arms of Naraku now. He held the baby and watched them burn Kikyo. He was a little shocked to see part of Kikyos soul go into the child making her glow for a moment. He supposed that it was their link as mother and daughter.

What he didn't know is that when Kikyo died she wished to be with her daughter on the jewel thus putting some of her soul in her baby so they will always be together. She didn't know that the jewel would go into its next guardian which is now Kagome.

Naruku smiled pleased that his plan had worked. They not only died but they died hating each other. Slowly he walked with the infant to the God tree where the hanyou now rested. "Such a fool" he chastised as he walked to the bone eaters well.

He did not know he had a young Kaede following him. When he reached the well he looked at his daughter and for the first time felt hesitation. She looked at him with those glassy blue eyes full of innocence and trust. She never even cried when he held her like she knew he was her father.

Shaking it off he growled and dropped the baby into the well not bothering to watch her wither away.

If he had stayed he would have seen the light that absorbed the now crying baby. Kaede however did. She heard the crying come to an abrupt halt and ran to the well to look for her niece but was met with nothing.

That day she knew in her heart that a higher power protected the baby and that the evil mans plan didn't completely work to which she was thankful. She had lost her sister and was thankful her niece was alright.

And alright she was. A young couple recently married heard the crying from the well house and ran to see what it was. When they say a beautiful blue eyed baby glowing they knew that they couldn't leave it and needed to care for it. She was a gift. The only indication of her identity was a little necklace that read 'Kagome" carved in wood.

* * *

14 years passed in the modern era while 50 passed in the feudal.

Everyone already knows the story of Kagomes fifteenth birthday but what they don't truly know is the truth behind everything.

When Inuyasha awoke he was pissed. He couldn't see reason he was too busy feeling anger and betrayal _and_ sorrow. When he tried to kill Kagome it was because he truly thought she was some form of Kikyo coming back to him and the fact that her name was Kagome didn't help. How dare someone name another female after his lost imprint?

When he did come to his senses it was after Kagome had fallen asleep the night after fighting Yura. He and Kaede talked outside while she slept.

"It cant be..." he whispered finally taking the time to take in her scent and realize the odd story of her from the future

"It is. That day when my sister sealed you a man dropped Kagome down the well and I believe in an attempt to save her the jewel took her to the future" Kaede explained

Inuyasha felt like he could breathe again. His imprint was alive and safe and old enough to be courted. He nearly rushed back into the hut to be near her when Kaede stopped him "ye cant tell her. She believes she is from the future. That her family there is her real family. She doesn't know you or me or my sister"

"So she can learn now" he grunted not liking where she was going with this

"Don't tell her that she isn't who she thinks she is. It will confuse and break her. She thinks she is my sisters reincarnation leave it at that for now" Kaede explained and he somewhat understood.

"One day she will know" he vowed not liking having to lie to her

Kaede nodded and they both reentered the hut watching the young beautiful miko sleep.

* * *

Finding out that the truth for Inuyasha was astonishing. When Miroku told him the story that went around and that everyone knew he was shocked. People thought he and Kikyo were lovers...Bleh!

Then again it made sense. They couldn't have known he was actually there for a baby. In humans eyes that's sick. It also seemed that as time went on the baby disappeared from the story completely which also makes sense because that secret stayed in the village considering they didn't want to tarnish Kikyo' s name.

Hearing of this Naraku pissed him off. HOW FUCKING DARE HE! Then he realized that he must be Kagome's father and was after the same jewel they were after. That may complicate things...

That wasn't the only curve ball thrown...

When Kikyo was resurrected it through everything off. She didn't believe that Kagome was her daughter she believed that she was a resurrection of herself. How else could her soul be in her?

She still hated Inuyasha and wanted him dead along with her daughters imposter.

When she realized the truth she was both relieved and saddened. She wanted so much to be with her daughter again but yet couldn't. She couldn't allow Naraku to know that she was alive and his plan failed so she tried to get Kagome to hate her. She heard of the rumors thanks to Kaede and formed a few schemes which lead to the death 'attempt' and the kissing Inuyasha in front of her. She couldn't have Kagome have any link to her until Naraku was dead.

Deep down she also hoped her daughter would come to loathe Inuyasha so she could drag him to hell with her. She still blames him for everything. If he hadn't ever come then this wouldn't have happened.

Also having her daughter being with a hanyou still did not sit well with her.

Inuyasha sadly agreed and they both vowed Kagome would not know until Naraku was dead and she was safe. What they didn't know was one day Kagome would accidently stumble across them having a private conversation...

"She is my daughter Inuyasha and I decide what goes" Kikyo said sternly to the hanyou that was begging her to let him tell Kagome at least about the imprinting. He is falling in love with her more and more everyday and they are getting closer. Like every night Kagome would sneak out of her sleeping bag and come sleep in his lap by a tree then go back before anyone wakes up.

"Please. Let me be with her! You know it was not my fault!" he tried to reason

She glared "Yes it is! If you wouldn't have come near us then Naraku wouldn't have felt the need to kill us all!"

Inuyasha glared "Bull shit! He turned into Naraku as soon as you left him in the morning. He wanted you dead already!"

Her face hardened "I did what my duty required. I could not stay with him. That does not change the fact Kagome is my daughter and will always be. I have ultimate say in how her life should be and having a half breed like you as her spouse will never happen!"

"You cant stop me" he said trying not to sound hurt. In those months he did start to view Kikyo as a friend. "I can tell her and you cant do anything to stop that. She probably hates you after all you've put her through so no matter what you do she will not see your side!"

Kikyo remained expressionless not letting the hanyous words get to her. Her daughter may not be her biggest fan now but it will all end when the truth is revealed. As to his threat she was not going to let it go. In a heartbeat she had her bow ready to fire.

Right as she was about to let go they heard a "NO!" echo throughout the trees causing her aim to falter and hit a tree. In the next second a teary eyed Kagome stepped out of her hiding spot. To say both parties were shocked would be an understatement.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to approach but she backed away from him making his heart tighten

Kikyo was pleased at this and she made a step to her but was also hurt when Kagome backed away from her too.

Kagome opened her mouth trying to get words out but instead released a heart wrenching side that wracked both parties to the core. They both loved her and did not want to see her in pain.

"Don't cry" Inuyasha begged

She looked at him in disbelief "How can you tell me that! Everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie! I trusted you and you lied to me!"

He didn't know what to say instead he just watched her hoping she would forgive him

Kikyo opened her mouth "Honey please don't-"

"Don't call me that! I trusted you too and you both..." Kagome trailed off as she realized something else "and my father is...oh god! I think Im going to be sick!" she cried putting a hand over her heart trying to calm her breathing but it wasn't helping

She suddenly felt to her knees gasping for air. Kikyo was at a loss not knowing how to help her but luckily Inuyasha did. She had done this once before when the stress of school got to much for her and he remembered what her mom did to help.

"Kagome" he said gently sitting down and placing her in his lap and laying her head on his chest "Just relax and breathe. Copy what I do" he said making sure she heard his breathing. To his relief she started to calm down and before he knew it her breathing evened out indicating she had passed out but was going to be okay.

Physically that is...

"What was that" Kikyo asked with tears in her eyes

"A panic attack" Inuyasha told her coldly "Im going to take her to her home on the other side of the well."

"You do love her" Kikyo said in realization after watching the hanyou cradle her daughter and look at her with loving eyes. She had never truly seen him around Kagome and pay attention because she did not wish too.

Inuyasha simply smiled and nodded still looking at the girl in his arms.

Kikyo sighed in defeat "Please get her to forgive me" she asked of him

Inuyasha laughed bitterly "Who says shell ever listen to me again. I have lied to her for a year"

"She loves you too" she simply answered "Promise me that before we face Naraku you will get her to see me so I can have my daughter back"

He nodded "I promise"

* * *

When Kagome woke up she kept her eyes closed sensing Inuyasha near her. Everything that had happened before she passed out was slowly comming back to her and she was trying to wrap her mind around it more rationally this time. She didnt want another panic attack.

Sooo first things first it sounded like Inuyasha loves her...

Two days ago and that would of had her buzzing with joy now not so much.

Secondly Kikyo was her mother.

She most definitely did not see that one coming at all. It explains the resemblance and to tell you the truth she was slightly relieved that she wasn't her reincarnation but this was not the alternative option she had in mind. So many questions needed to be answered such as why the hell her mother tried to kill her or perhaps why she broke her heart on purpose ALL THE TIME! Bitch had some explaining to do and then she may accept her as a friend MAYBE. Truthfully though she had always wondered why no matter what Kikyo did to her she couldnt truly hate her and actually trusted her.

Now on to the worst of all. Naraku was her father...

How the hell could that be!? She hates him with every fiber of her being and he is her father. He is a part of her. That evil is apart of her! In that moment she came to a conclusion that he is not her father. Screw biology! She had a dad and he died a long time ago. He is her only father not that bastard Naraku!

Sighing she slowly opened her eyes and wasnt surprised to see Inuyasha staring at her from the floor. Thats when she realized she was home and no longer in the feudal era.

Slowly she sat up stretching her muscles and noticed the moon shining through the window. Leaning over she checked her clock and saw it was 3:30. Groaning she hugged her knees and put her head between them. "Is anyone home?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"No, there was a note for you that said they will be back on Monday" he told her

She nodded having a feeling that was the case. She vaguely remembers her momma telling her something about a vacation that she was more than welcome to go to if she came home on time...Which she didn't.

She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she had no one. No one to be there for her. No one she could trust. Just no one.

Tears streamed down her face without her permission.

"Oh no don't cry!" she heard Inuyasha say startled and then the bed sank beside her indicating he was making an effort to console her. "Ill do anything just please don't cry!"

Kagome let out a sob before lifting her head to look at him. "Tell me the truth"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She wanted the truth. As in everything?

"All of it" he asked nervously

"Oh no just bits and pieces" she replied sarcastically "OF COARSE ALL OF IT BAKA!"

His ears flattened from her voice and she couldn't help her anger dim a bit. She always found them adorable when he would flatten them when he felt bad or when things were too loud.

Subconsciously she found herself leaning towards him to rub his ears. She had always loved them.

He smiled slightly when he felt her hands on his ears. All isn't lost yet. "You always liked to touch my ears. Even when you were a baby"

She stopped and retracted her hands in shock. "A ba-baby?"

He realized she didn't know that part and decided to clarify "I uhh was with you when you were a baby"

"How?"

"I got a fortune from some old hag who told me that my soul mate was recently born and she told me where to find you. I went to the village and Kikyo was holding you. She uhh put you over her shoulder and when I saw your eyes I sorta imprinted on you"

"Like twilight?" she asked confused and yes he knows what twilight is she made him watch all four thank you very much.

"Yea exactly like that actually" he answered truthfully. To say he was uncomfortable when the movie started talking about imprinting is an understatement. Though he was happy when Kagome said she wished that would happen to her.

"So you imprinted on me and Kikyo did what?" she asked urging him to continue

"It wasn't easy but she let me stay. I became village protector and got to be with you all the time. Kikyo made me promise to wish to become human on the jewel though when you got older because-"

she cut him off "Because she didnt want a half demon tainting me"

He nodded knowing that she knew Kikyo enough to know the reasoning. "Yea, I agreed and everything was great for months until Naraku showed up. He thought me and Kikyo were lovers and was mad that I was around you so much so he decided to kill us all as revenge"

Kagome frowned "Well that's a little over dramatic"

He chuckled "Yea it is" he agreed "He pretended to be me and injured Kikyo as you already know but he also made her think that I killed you and was going to steal the jewel to be full demon."

Kagome stared at him. She didn't know that part and apparently nobody else did either. "What did he do to you?"

"He made me believe that after I wished to be human she was going to take you and disappear" he told her "so I decided to steal the jewel and become full demon so I will always be able to protect you"

"You were going to take me away?" she asked shocked trying to put the pieces together

He nodded "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly"

She laughed slightly "No you were pissed and when that happens who knows what the consequences will be"

He smiled liking that she knew him so well and could read him "You know the rest. Kikyo sealed me then had her body burned with the jewel"

"But if im not her reincarnation then how was her soul inside me?" Kagome asked confused

He shrugged "Your gonna have to ask her" she made a face "You have to talk to her sooner or later"

"uh uh" she said stubbornly. He gave her a look "I choose later" she finally compromised

She got out of bed and walked over to her drawers pulling out a tanktop and girls sleeping boxers. "Im going to change" she told him walking to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and turned on the water splashing her face a few times then brushing her teeth.

She changed into her her tanktop and girl boxers then slowly made her way to her room. She silently crawled back in bed and let exhaustion take her.

**I am aware the concept is out there...But I want to know if it is a good one or not. Please give your opinion. If I get a lot I may revise this and go into more detail because I know this is sorta spotty...Also im sure its full of grammatical errors.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
